1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof module of a motor vehicle roof, especially of a passenger car, which is mounted on a fixed body structure and which forms the top of the motor vehicle roof.
2. Description of Related Art
German Patent Application DE 199 19 505 A1 and corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,204, disclose a motor vehicle roof with a roof module which, as a pre-mounted unit for attachment to the two lateral lengthwise roof members, is pushed in from the front or from the back on the lengthwise roof members and is attached securely thereto, thus securely closing the roof opening. A subsequently variable configuration or use of the motor vehicle roof is neither intended nor possible here.
German Patent Application DE 34 29 880 A1 discloses a roof for motor vehicles which is formed as a premounted assembly or roof module and which can be detachably connected to the body from its interior by means of quick-acting or snap closures. The entire roof module can be provided in different configurations which can be removed in their entirety from the body and can be replaced by one another.